


The Killer and his Star

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Creepy, Fanart, M/M, but not disturbing, solid colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanart refers back to a series of oneshot Enid_Black and I are working on, where Blaine is a Serial Killer and Kurt is really severely disturbed, because he loves it - and so do we.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer and his Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Kinda experimental, I admit, but I like it very much...


End file.
